Gone with the Wind
by churchthecat
Summary: Although everyone may have their own problems in their lives right now(for example, weddings, marriages, run away exes) they may all need to work together if they are going to defeat this returned evil. Can they destroy Thaddeus and sort out their own lives too? This sounds like a load of cheese. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my newest fic. I won't be updating for a few weeks but I wanted to put up chapter one to see whether or not it's any good. So let me know in the reviews :) I don't own these fab characters (I wish) the marvellous Cassandra Clare does. **

* * *

I land with a thump. My feet sinking into mud and, seeing as it is me and not someone great like Izzy, I topple over and land in a muddy, ugly, ungraceful heap of ginger hair and heavy gear. Knowing my luck, it would have been impossible for my gear not to all fall off. So, of course, it does. My stuff flies everywhere, getting covered in a layer of mud and grass. I scramble to my feet, mud dripping of my body. I stand up and look around. Cold wind bites through me, chilling me to the very bone, despite my thick clothing. It tangles my hair into an untameable bird's nest of matted, curly hair. My eyes are drawn to the deep rolling hills. I have absolutely no clue where in the hell I am. I seem to be standing on the top of a hill, dark clouds cover the sky and I'm sure if I don't get out of the way soon the heavens will open.

I feel a faint drizzle smack my face, I sweep my hands over my forehead trying to clear my vision. Desperately trying to figure out where I am. I love Magnus and all but recently he has been sending me to the most random places. I don't know if it's because of his marital problems or if it's another reason but somehow he manages to send me to the oddest places. Usually I have my stele with me and I just portal myself back home but I can't see it anywhere. I look down at my belt, it's not there, it's not in my pocket, my hand, behind my ear or in my sock. I check in the puddle, pushing my hands into the mud, holding back a bout of nausea at the awful squelching noises. I feel around, my hands bumping into rocks and clumps of grass. I can't feel my stele anywhere. I stand back up and wipe my hands on my trousers, disgusted by my brown nails. The rain is getting heavier and my hair is starting to stick to my head in what must be a very ugly fashion. I pull my phone out my pocket and turn it on. No bars. Christ this is not my day. I head of in another direction, trying to find signal. Even one bar will do. I come to a stop when I notice that the road is completely covered in water. In the middle it looks taller than me. Not that it's very hard. I turn around and walk back, trying to remember if Magnus showed any signs of not being on the ball today.

"_HEY DUCKY!" Magnus screeched as I walked into his apartment, planting two big fat kisses on either side of my cheeks. _

"_Hey Maggy!" I _ _answered back. "How's life?"_

"_Fabulous and sparkly as always, darling!" He said with a wink. " You want a cuppa?" _

"_Sure thing, dar-ling." I sang. We walked through to the kitchen, the light from his floor-ceiling windows bouncing off the sparkly floor. Magnus' magenta socks are in a bright contrast to the dazzling white socks. Today he has on navy tight trousers with a sailor shirt. Magnus' outfits practically scream gay. If he wasn't one of the most respected warlocks I'm sure he might be bullied for his looks. But no one would cross Magnus, not with the dad he has or the social position he holds. I peered through to the huge living room only to see the left-overs from last night's party, streamers hung from the ceiling and sparkles cover the whole carpet._

"_I hope you've got someone to clean that for you." I said, nodding towards the other room._

"_Who needs a cleaner when you've got me?" He winked, his right cat eyes sparkling humour. "Coffee or tea?"_

"_Coffee please, Maggy." _

"_One sugar?" _

"_Please." I nodded back. He handed me my mug, a mug covered in glittery paint, commissioned by Maggy painted by me. I took a sip of my coffee, relishing at the caffeine and sugar. _

"_So," He asked. "Where to?"_

"_Rome. Alec wants me to meet him."_

"_Do you know when he is coming back?"_

"_Shouldn't you?"_

"_He still isn't happy with me. I lost his ring." _

"_MAGNUS! By the angel, how did you manage that?"_

"_I'm not sure. I think it might have been a fairy. You know what they're like."_

"_All too much, yes." They sat in a silence, both thinking about the people they loved. Clary hadn't seen Jace in years, not since he had ran away. That's why Magnus called her Ducky, because Jace seemed as scared of me as he was of ducks. _

"_Okay. Well time to go." I stood up, picking up my gear. _

"_Okay. I'll see you soon?" _

"_Of course." I saw the shimmer of the portal before me and felt my stomach lurch as I got sucked into it. Spinning madly until I hit the floor._

And here we are. I don't think Magnus seems any weirder than usual. Emphasis on the usual. I come to a stop when I notice that I am back at my landing spot. The clouds are starting to clear and the cold sunlight is blinding my eyes. I place my hand on my forehead, attempting to block the blinding light. In the far distance I see an old house and a phone box. Maybe I should go there? It seems like my only option. I steel myself for the walk and head on my way, the cold air almost freezing my hair. I walk for what feels like hours before I reach the phone box. The door is so rusted its almost falling off and ivy has grown up and inside the box. I open the door, wincing at the squeals of the metal. I look at the foreign machine inside. Shoot. It takes mundane money. I don't even know where I am, let alone the currency they use here. I frantically press buttons on the machine, breathing a sigh of relief when I hear the change pop out. I shove the weird money into the slot and pick up the phone.

"You have two minutes." A robotic voice tells me. I punch in Izzy and Si's phone number as quickly as possible.

"Beep, beep, beep." Finally my phone call is processed.

"Hey, who is this?" I hear a crackly Izzy.

"Hey, it's me, Clary."

"Oh. Hey Clare Bear. Where are you? I thought you were going to Rome?"

"Yeah. Me too. Magnus got it wrong."

"What?! Again!?"

"Mhhm."

"That's so weird! Where are you this time?"

"I have no inkling."

"Why don't you portal home?"

"I lost my stele."

"Seriously Clary?" I can hear the laughter in her voice.

"Yes." I sigh.

"Christ. Well you'll have to find out or we can't teleport you home."

"I know." I said defeated.

"Well. See you on the other side."

"Tell Si hi for me?"

"Tell him yourself!" I heard the shuffling of phones.

"Hey Fray."

"Hey Si."

"What's going on?"

"I'm lost again."

"Seriously Fray. We need you here for the wedding."

"I know. What's the issue?"

"The ceremony."

"Well, I'll think about it."

"Okay, well I hope we see you soon Fray. I miss your social airs and graces."

"Okay Si. See you soon?"

"Bye."

So, no help there then. I'm going to have to make my own way out of this. I muster up all my courage. I've been through far worse than this anyway, right? I set off on foot, yet again, following the road through the hills. The weather sucks and my hair has grown out into a full cloud of red curly hair. My poor pale ginger skin is also ten times paler than usual due to the cold. My mind wanders as I walk. I wonder how nice it would be to draw the countryside, I wonder if I have the right colours to do so. I think of my colours and paper back at home, my hands pining for the sensation of drawing. I think of my wall, covered in my art work. I smile as I think of Luke and my mother's shop, they quite often sell my art work.

I look up and see an old building in front of me. A tall dark castle, blending in with the grey sky. My heart sinks as I realise it's a ruin. No one would live here. The back turret is crumbling to its very base; trees grow through the windows, the bricks and the ground. I turn to go on my way, heading down the road when I spot something out the corner of my eye. A tall lit tower. I turn around to stare back at the building. Staring hard at it. I squint my eyes and imagine peeling away layers of reality. My eyes widen as I see something new. I see a tall golden building. Towering before my eyes. The turrets are lit by candlelight, the path to the door covered in a golden glow. I find this strange, I've never had to try so hard to see past a glamour before.

I walk up to the door, grateful for the light. My whole body is shivering from the cold. I stand on the big door and read the sign on the castle.

**Welsh Institute**

Wales then. I wonder why Maggy sent me here. I place my hands on the door, waiting for it to admit me. I hear the familiar sounds of the door unlocking itself. On admittance I notice that there is yet another door. Christ, How much protection does one Institute need? The room is lit by witchlight, the warm glow casting soft shadows on the grey bricks. I still feel chilled to the bone. I walk towards the second door, wanting to be admitted into somewhere warm. I place my hands on the door and wait for the noise. Two minutes later and still nothing. I look up at the knocker. Here goes. I knock on the large brass knocker. What feels like five minutes later the door opens.

"Welcome to the Herondale Institu-"

I look up into the eyes of an angel. An angel with golden eyes, golden hair and the sexiest mouth I have ever seen.

"Welcome to Wales, Clarissa Fray."

"Hello Jace."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! If you can think of a better name let me know, this is so hard to name. If you want follow me on twitter TheMortalLlama. **

**Thanks Duckies, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I know I said I wouldn't update for a couple of weeks but I was hit with sudden inspiration and.. here we are. I hope you like it :) Cassandra Clare owns these lovely(mostly) characters, not me. Thanks for reading please comment if you wish. Special thanks to CapturetheFinnick and Primrose Masen Weasley for your reviews. Dear roal12 thanks so much for your comment but I'm afraid I have no clue what it means because I don't speak your language. Thank you anyway though :)**

* * *

"Simon Lewis! I need all your attention to be on the wedding not on your god damn Nintendo!" I shout, snatching his DS out his hand and sliding it into my back pocket.

"Blasphemy! I'm marrying a blasphemer!" He shouts back, reaching for his Nintendo.

"Swiping no swiping!" I shout, jumping out of his reach. "You are coming to look at bridesmaid dresses with me!" I grab his wrist and pull him out of his seat, over to the rack of dresses. Obviously he isn't that reluctant or I wouldn't be able to move him a centimetre, what with him being a vampire and all.

"I don't want to." He whines in my ear.

"Tough cheese." I say, flicking through the dresses. All I can see is row upon row of large, girly, ruffly, meringue dresses. Not at all Maia or Clary's kind of dresses.

"These are awful!" I fling my arms about, articulating my point.

"I'm sure they're fine." Si mutters.

"These are not okay! Clary is far too small and skinny to even fit one of these dresses! She is also far too ginger to suit any! Maia won't be seen dead in anything this girly and the wedding is in like six weeks!"

"Iz everything will be fine, don't even worry about it." He says in what I suppose he thinks of as soothing tones.

"Si nothing is fine! Clary has disappeared, I don't have a dress, you don't have a suit, we don't have a ceremony, a location, let alone a honeymoon!"

"It's fine Izzy, we'll get it all sorted in time."

"Ugh, I really need to punch something." I say through gritted teeth. Finally my dream husband and I can't even get my own wedding planned in time.

"Punch me. Go for it." I look at him warily.

"You know the marks gone." He says, pulling back his hair as proof.

"Still, I don't want to risk it." He smirks at me, his gaze eventually leading into something more serious.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. You know that I love you right? You know that I love you more than anything else in the world. It doesn't matter where we are, what we look like or who marries us. Heck it doesn't even matter is Clary is there. All that matters is that you're the woman standing next to me saying 'I do'. That's all I want. I love you Iz." I look over at this intelligent man, my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Si. I love you too." I say, collapsing into his arms. "You're right. It doesn't matter. Not really. But I still want my magical Princess Day. It will be perfect and you will be the one next to me at the altar. No doubt about it."

He pulls me against him, mashing my face against his.

"Uhmmm." I hear from behind us. The shop owner. I see Simon's face flush as much as a vampires face possibly could.

"Hi." I say, unabashedly.

"I found you the perfect dress!" She squeals, ushering at me to follow her.

"Okay, come on Si."

"She means _your_ dress, Iz."

"Oh. Oh!" I say, skipping my way behind her. It was time.

Leah is the only shop owner who sells wedding dresses for Shadowhunters. That is why I'm here.

I come to a sudden halt as I see the dress. It's gold dress, sparkling in the light. The back of the dress has a long train, flowing along the floor like a golden river. The neckline is straight, showing my runes and my toned Shadowhunter body.

I stare at myself in the mirror. This is it. This is my perfect wedding dress. Suddenly there is a commotion behind the curtain.

"You're not allowed in there!" I hear Leah shout. Simon then walks into t=my changing room, his hands over his eyes, stumbling and bumping into everything he possibly could.

"Si, you shouldn't be in here. You're not allowed to see me!"

"I know, I know. Jocelyn is here!" I see his beam behind his hands. Jocelyn is practically a mum to him. Over the past few years she's been more of a mom to me than my own mother. Mom moved away as soon as she realised both her living children were in love with downworlders. So much for 'I will always love you'. Which reminds me. Si and I need a wedding song. Hmm.

"Iz?"

"Oh yeah. Ok send her in." Si stumbles his way back out the room, managing to cover his trousers in a layer of fluff and glitter. A second later and Jocelyn pops in, her eyes filling with tears as she sees me in my dress. My dress. A shiver goes down my spine when I think that.

"Oh, Iz. You look perfect." She gives me a big 'mom' hug.

"Thanks." I mumble into her shoulder, beginning to suffocate from the hug.

"Oh sorry." She says, stepping back and wiping her eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever see Clary in a wedding dress."

"We'll find her soon, Joss. I'm sure she will marry someone with impeccable taste and a wonderful upbringing."

"I know."

"She'll be home soon." I hold her hand, turning to look in the mirror. My dark hair stands in stark contrast to my bright dress.

"I've got you something!" Jossy yells, a look of happiness returning to her face.

"Yes..?"

"Something blue!" She shouts, delving into her large paint covered satchel. After a few moments of rummaging she pops up, a look of triumph spread across her delicate features. She comes to stand next to me, facing the mirror.

"I found this is the shop and it made me think of you." She unsheathes a small dagger. The dagger is covered in intricately carved runes and the hilt is made of lapis lazuli.

"Oh, Jocelyn. It's beautiful." I breathe. "Thank you." I turn around and hug her again.

"Iz! We need to leave soon! Game closes at six!" Simon yells through the rooms.

"Coming!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Wales…**

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting to see you here Clarissa."

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you ever again so I think that's fair."

"Okay come on in then."

"Well you bloody well couldn't turn me away. It is an institute after all."

"This isn't just any institute. This was my great-great-great-great-grandfather's house, the one that William Herondale lived in as a child. Do you remember that book? At Seb's place?" He shudders.

"Okay. Fab." I don't mean to sound rude but after the way he ran away from me he really shouldn't think I'd be interested in his family tree, could he?

"Oh come one Clarissa. You can't hold it against me forever!"

"What you mean the fact that you ran away from me as soon as we could be together again!"

"You know my reasons!"

"You mean that tiny scrap of paper you left on my pillow? Then yes. I know your reasons."

"Clarissa, if you are going to stay here I would appreciate it if you cpuld leave the past as the past."

"Fine." I huff. Pushing my way past him into the lovely warmth.

"If you could just get me a stele I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid we don't have any."

"But this is an institute. Surely you have one?"

"They got stolen. Lost them in a fight."

"Wait. The high and mighty Jace Lightwood lost a fight?" I mock sing.

"Herondale. I go by Herondale now."

"Okay Mr Herondale. Can I please have a cup of tea?"

"Sure, follow me." I follow him along the winding corridors, only coming to a halt when I spot something familiar hanging on the walls.

"Jace?"

"Yes Clarissa?" He says with a sigh.

"Is this-Is this my painting?" I recognised the painting instantly, I didn't realy have to ask. I just wanted conformation. It was a painting I made years ago. In fact until today I had forgotten it ever existed. It was a painting of the new York skyline, painted from an apartment next to the bridge that Jace and I had bought.

"Oh that. Yes, it is."

"Why-why do you still have it?"

"It's one of the best works of art I've ever seen, Clary."

* * *

**So thanks for reading. Please if you have a good idea for Iz and Si's wedding song then please tell me! Follow me on twitter TheMortalLlama if you want.**

**Any other suggestions will be taken into mind but I will only write what I want to.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks Duckies. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. I know it's been awhile, I had a lot, a lot of school work. This story has taken a mildly odd twist, I'm trying really hard so it would be great if you could let me know what you think. I love getting your feedback and it would be great if you guys could review more because it gives me a good idea of where to go next and what you guys want to read. I want thinking of writing a Malec chapter but I'm not sure because I've never really done that before. **

**I don't own these characters, those rights go to the lovely Cassandra Clare who plays with our hearts and steals our souls.**

* * *

I sit by the fire, warming myself like a fat ginger cat, in my hand I hold the cup of tea I asked for, made exactly the way I like. By Jace.

"Is that ok for you? Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, thanks. Do you know how soon I can get a portal home?"

"I'm afraid not, not really much in the way of socialisation up here, don't know when I last saw a person who didn't live here."

"Well I like seeing people all the time, I see Maggy and Iz and Si almost everyday."

"What about Alec?"

"He travels a lot, ever since you left. I think he likes to avoid places that make him think of you."

"So, how is everybody?"

"Fine. Alec and Maggy got married last fall and Si and Iz are getting married in two weeks."

"Really? You're supposed to be at your parabatai's wedding"

"Then you shouldn't have left." I turn back to the fire, not wanting to listen to some god awful excuse.

"I know. It was a mistake."

"Then why did you never come back?" I felt my eyes start to tear up, hot tears filling my eyes.

"I needed to know who I was. Where I came from, surely you can understand that?"

"How did you even find out about this place?" None of us knew where he had gone to after he left, we had always wondered but there was no way of knowing.

"You remember that book back from Seb's apartment?" I nod. "Well I remembered numbers from inside it. It took me months to figure out that it was an address but I remembered it so, here I am."

"So this place is…?"

"My great-great-great-great-grandfather's childhood house. He grew up here. I feel closer to my family living here. I finally know what I am. I'm a Herondale."

**Back in New York**

After Si and I finished buying him new video games at game yesterday we just happened to stumble upon the perfect bridesmaid dress. Of course, knowing our luck, the shop was closed. So here I am on a Saturday morning, sitting outside a closed shop, Shade, waiting to get in to buy the dress first. I look over a glance at Si, absorbed in his DS once again. _Pew Pew Pew_.

"Si. Can you turn off that bloody toy for half an hour so we can get what we need and leave again?"

"I could. But I don't want to!" He sticks his tongue out at me. In retaliation I wipe my hand along his tongue and then wipe his spit back onto his face.

"Ewwwww. You're hand tastes weird, Iz."

"Just soap, Si. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Of course I have." He mutters.

"Doesn't smell like it!" I retort.

"Shut up you!" I turn around as the door to the shop opens, only to feel a sharp tug on my ponytail.

"Oh my god Si!" I shout, smacking him on the arm. "Are you done yet? It's time to go in."

I stand up and brush off the ugly sidewalk feeling from my clothes, we walk into the shop together, our mouths agape at the sight of the inside. It is a small shop, filled with clothes of mismatching colours. The walls are covered floor to ceiling in dresses, what spaces you can see are painted in sparkly blue. I see dresses bright enough that they remind me of Magnus's eyes, and sparkly blues which remind me of his magic.

"Magnus would love this." Si gaped. It was probably even brighter with his heightened senses.

"Sure would." I breathed out, my mind in awe of all the colours.

"Where is our one?" I ask Si.

"Not sure, I think it was on a mannequin through in that room" He pointed towards the back. An old lady turned the corner and stared at us, clearly not expecting visitors. She was old and knobbly with grey frizzy hair and reading glasses.

"What can I help you with?" she stuttered. Pulling her glasses off with shaky hands.

"Umm, we were looking for a dress, it's deep green with ruffly sleeves and a short skirt?"

"Okay, right this way." Si and I follow the woman into the room that Si had pointed to.

"See I told you." He whispers into my ear.

"Yes, yes, well done lovely." I pat him on the side of the head, a praising him for his memory.

We turn the corner into a bigger, even more rainbow and glittery room. The dress was hung up on the dark mannequin. The mannequins have grotesque evil faces painted on them, probably some weirdo's opinion on society and people. The old lady walks to the back of the room while Simon and I look at the dresses. The racks are filled to the edges, tutu's and meringues bulging out of the lines. Bright netting scratches at my legs, I wonder over to the display, ogling at the beautiful dresses and shoes. The mannequins are done up to look mental, back combed hair, crazy eyes and dark makeup.

"I like this one Iz. I think Clary would too."

"Yeah, sure." I murmur, something feels off in this room, like something dark and twisted is here.

"I mean, I'm sure Clary would like any dress.." I start to tune Si out after a second, feeling my instincts come to life. I hear a glooping noise behind me.

"Si duck!" I yell, just as an axe is thrown at his head. I spin around to see the old lady, or what was the old lady. Now in her place stood someone else, a dark shadow, almost like a soul. Their face was deformed, lumpy and miscolored. I drop into my usual fdefensive pose, pulling out my seraph blade, I whisper its name and point it straight at the thing.

"Welcome back Lightworm." The beast growled, just as a something hit me in the head. I spin around once more, ready to take on my attacker. Or I was, until I realise what it is.

"Oh by the angel." I whisper, staring at an army of mannequins.

"Oh Crap." I hear Si mutter, as he jumps onto the first dummy.

**Back in Whales**

"So what does that mean? What does it mean to be a Herondale?" I ask, curious to know what this new found "Personality" is.

"Well, there is a rumour or fairy tale, from a long time ago. An evil man called Mortmain had an evil plot to turn automatons into demons, or rather to assign each demon with an automaton body. They were immortal, they could kill anyone. It all started in England, London; the people at the institute went through a long list of suspects before they finally found Mortmain, who acted as a friend, a betrayer."

"I wonder how that feels." I muttered. Jace gave me a glance before returning to his story.

"He turned the institute lodgers against each other, basically quite a nu ber of them ended up dead. Anyway he wanted a special warlock or whatever she was, called Tessa, so he took her. And Will Herondale went to her rescue, his rescue mission led him right here, to Wales. He was living in a cave in a mountain, with an army of automatons and a collection of souls, demon souls. He figured out the correct spell to attach the two, to create the ultimate army. So my however-many-greats-grandfather came to rescue his true love and together, with who was left from the institute, they all ruined Mortmain's plan. Rumour has it Ithuriel helped to save them, as he did us. Apparently that's where the Herondale birthmark started."

"Really?" The touch of Ithuriel, I wonder how Will got it then?

"Yeah, anyway, the point of this story was that people think he is back."

"Who?"

"Mortmain. It has been said that he is rebuilding his army."

* * *

**So thanks a lot for reading if you actually made it this far. Please, please, please review it makes me so happy and more inspired.**

**If you have any questions at all ask away and I'll PM you, also any suggestions will be considered so let me know what you think. If you really don't like this idea then I will delete this chapter because I'm really not sure how I feel about it but I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Sorry for rambling on and thanks a bunch of you're still reading because you are my new favourite people. **

**Follow me on twitter if you wish( TheMortalLlama) and let me know what you think, I'll try and update as soon as possible, if you want me to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my newest chapter. I want to thank you guys for your support and reviews they really make me happy. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, I sure did. If you got any new books let me know when you review :) As always I don't own these lovely characters unless they are my OCs the talented Cassandra Clare owns the rest of them. **

* * *

I heard Simon's battle cry bellow through the shop, my heart swelling with pride, after all look how far he had come from the snivelling boy who wanted my soup. I look upon the hoard of mannequins facing me, sneers painted across their faces. I pull out my seraph blade, whispering its name. It lights up the whole room but seems to have no effect on the automaton things. How strange. My blade swung around, trying to hit as many of them as possible, but even using all my strength I barely even dented the robots. I felt their cold hard hands on my skin, it felt as if they were sucking all of the light from me. I cringe back from their hands, my blade flying towards them, but, yet again, I had no effect on the demonic things. Suddenly one is tugging on my hair, another touching my back, it's all too much.

"Get off me you big creepy bots!" They hit my head, my arms, anywhere really. I feel a hit to my face, knocking me backwards into more of the things. Dark spots dance along my vision, causing me to stumble. The things pull me back, restraining me.

"Oh, there is no use fighting us." I heard a chuckle; I fight hard against my captivators turning to face whoever had spoken. I stop short when I see the skin of the old woman lying on the ground, fallen like clothes that had been thrown off carelessly. On the table perched what looks like a mam but clearly isn't.

"Warlock." I hiss, his green scaly skin showing his true nature.

"Well aren't you smart!" He claps his hands together, a look of sheer delight passing over his face.

"I have plans for you my darling!" He giggled. "I suppose I'll just keep him to stop you from fighting back. Load 'em up boys!" I feel a sharp knock on the side of my head and my vision goes dark.

"Don't fight it." I hear a mannequin growl right before I pass out.

**Centre of New York, Magnus' Apartment**

I stir my spoon telekinetically, blue sparks showering the counter top. I pick up my mug and take a sip, shivering as the bitter liquid hits my throat. I put it back on the countertop, transfixed with the colour, black, like my soul, or whatever is left of it anyway. Started to think when I fell in love with Alec that I would be able to keep my soul, push away the black thoughts with my love for him. It worked, for a while, anyway. Right until that stupid excuse for a man abandoned everyone who had ever loved him. Jace Lightwood= great shadowhunter, not so great person. Ever since then Alec has been haunted by a dark cloud, he has nightmares, bad days, not so bad days. As soon as I get my hands on that idiot I am going to make him less pretty so he realises how lucky he is to have Clary and Alec. Gonna teach him a lesson. I chuckle into the air.

"What was that about?" Alec walks into the kitchen, shucking off his gear.

"Oh nothing." I smile at him. "I didn't know you were coming home today?"

"Yeah me neither." He pulls of all his blades and thick leather clothing, leaving him standing in just an undershirt and his boxers. At this I raise an eyebrow, the old Alec never would have done this, he used to be so shy.

"What?" He asks, his face brightening. "I figured seeing as we're married and all you wouldn't mind."

"Oh I don't mind, in fact I more than don't mind. I was just remembering how shy you used to be."

"Well I'm not like that anymore." He walks over to me confidently, snaking his arms around my body and pulling me close and kissing me for all he was worth. I melt into the kiss, my mind practically exploding. I open my eyes and see a startled Alec staring into my eyes.

"What?" I mumble.

"I think you burned my ass." He says, his cheeks reddening, and from the looks of things not just his facial cheeks if you get what I'm saying. "Turn around. Are you sure?"

He turns around and sure enough two perk little ass cheeks hang out from his singed boxers.

"Well I can't say that's ever happened to me before." I muse, stretching out my sparkling fingers.

"Yeah me neither." He laughs.

"This isn't funny!" I have shriek.

"Yes it is." He practically falls over laughing.

"I could have seriously hurt you! What if I burned your actual ass?!"

"Well you didn't so everything is fine." He leans back in towards me, using his own strength to try and get me to lean forwards. Hesitantly I kiss him back, scared that I might blow up the kitchen. We stay like that for a moment, before the kiss deepens. It's as if these few moments have erased all our problems, as if we can actually be a couple again. Alec pulls back from the kiss, staring deep into my eyes.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No but something else is. If we're going to be doing more of that you might want to wear something a bit more… ah… controlling?" I say, referring to his trouser situation.

"What do you mean? Oh my god!" His face turns bright red and he runs off, trying to hide his bare ass from my view. As if I haven't memorised that thing down to the freckle.

**Whales**

I lie in my bed longer than necessary, until the harsh cold sun hits my eyes. My bright hair fans around me in stark contrast to the white pillow slips. I sit up slowly, my muscles sore from my endeavours yesterday. At the end of my bed is a tray of scones and a fluffy white towel. I eat the scones, filling my ravenous stomach. As I eat I look around the cavernous room, the walls are decorated in Victorian wallpaper, with fussy furniture and old fashioned crowning. The bed is a giant four-poster with maroon fussy velvet hanging around it. After I finish my food I pick up my fluffy towel and leave the room. I am only wearing a t-shirt and pants but it's nothing Jace has never seen so there is no need to worry. Or at least that's what I thought. Before I noticed the teenager standing outside my door.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" I say, frantically wrapping my towel around my bum.

"That's a'right mam ain't nothing I ne'er seen before." He tips his hat at me and walks away.

"Jace?" I walk around the house whispering his name.

"What is it Clary?" he whispers back, coming out of what must be his bedroom.

"Where is the shower?"

"That way." He points to a big door a few rooms away.

"Also why didn't you tell me there was other people here?" I smack him on the arm.

"I figured you would realise soon enough." He smirks. Smirks. This is no laughing matter. I smack him on the back of the head and walk away, trying to safe whatever dignity I have left.

"Clary?" Jace calls.

"What?" I ask coldly.

"You, um, well, you missed a bit." He points to my backside. I feel around my towel and realise he has, in fact, the perfect view if my butt. Just to make a point I continue on without fixing it, but as soon as his door closes I fix the towel and sprint to the bathroom before I cause myself anymore embarrassment.

After my shower I go downstairs to the kitchen, pretty much the only room in the building that has considerable importance, to me anyway. IN the kitchen there are at least five people gathered, the young boy from earlier, Jace and a few people I've never met before.

"Everybody, this is Clarissa."

"Please." I scoff. "It's Clary." They all nod in my direction.

"Today, we have a mission. We need to capture a lesser demon. And interrogate it."

"Jace are you sure that's safe? You know what they're like."

"We'll be fine. You're a great fighter too." Everyone turns towards me, I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Don't be too amazed. I taught her everything she knows."

"Not everything."

"What was that?" He cups his ear. "Was that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be a challenge?"

"Oh I don't think it would be fair."

"Aw, is the world-famous to high and mighty to fight a low-life peasant like me?"

"You're famous too if I remember correctly."

"Who knows?" I shrug. "It does seem like you might have been dropped on your head as an infant."

"Well with a father like ours who knows?"

"Wait you two are related?" The teenage boy pipes up.

"Ew no."

"My adoptive dad is her real-life dad."

"Ooh ok."

"Time to leave" Jace calls out, causing everyone to pick up bags and such. I may hate him but he is just as good a leader as he used to be. I pick up a bag and fall into step beside the teenager.

"So, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Henry Branwell. After my great-something grandfather, he created the portal, I'll have you know!"

**New York**

When I finally come to I see that we're being held captive in some old sewer, the ceilings are dripping with manky water and the walls are growing at least one type of mould. I look down at my arm in horror, several needles are hanging from my skin, drawing out my blood.

"Ah, you're awake now." The scaly man walks over to me, placing a hand on my face.

"Hey! Don't touch my fiancée!" I hear Simon pipe up, right before hearing a sharp crack and a whimper of pain.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your blood. And I want you to deliver a message."

"To who?"

"Whoever runs the institute now."

"Tell them, tell them that I am John Thaddeus Shade and I am here to avenge my son and take back my family business."

"Which is?"

"To create an army of shadowhunter killing machines." The smile that lights up his face fills me with a cold dark feeling, as if this man could ruin the world.

"Let's have some fun first." He pulls out a large black dagger.

"The more noise you make the more we'll hurt him. And he's your ride home." He hisses in my face, his breath causing me to almost pass out again. He traces my skin with his knife, running it down my thigh.

"This is for my son." He shouts before driving the blade through my skin.

* * *

**AN: for those of you who haven't read TID, first of all, you should read it because its great, also the part where that boy was called Henry Branwell refers back to Charlotte and Henry who were a couple in that, Henry was a Fairchild and therefore this boy(my OC) is related to Clary. I don't know why I just did it for fun.**

**Also I was thinking about bringing Tessa and Brother Zachariah into this but I'm not sure yet so let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks a bunch for reading, there might be a few mistakes because I don't think this transferred across very well. Pleasepleaseplease review because I don't like to write new chapters until I know what you guys think.**

**Any suggestions will be considered :)**


End file.
